obscurafandomcom-20200213-history
Chie Long
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: White ' ' Skin: Pale ' ' Eyes: Yellow ' ' Height: 5’10 Weight: 130 Personality Chie could never be described as a calm or kind person. In fact, quite the opposite; she is impulsive, rude, and always eager to fight anyone she thinks might present a challenge. She’s always the first to question orders, play the devil’s advocate just to bother the people around her. While she takes her work as seriously as she can, it doesn’t say much for a spirit meant for breaking out of chains such as hers. She loves breaking down people as though they were machines, finding out what makes them react, how to make them work the way they’re supposed to, and what they need to do what they do most effectively. Abilities * Marksmanship: Due to her training and life before the military, Chie is well versed with many weapons and, if she comes across something foreign to her, she can figure out how it works relatively quickly. * Maintenance Worker: She knows the ins and outs of machinery; plumbing, mechanics, electronics, she can work with just about anything and make it work… given enough percussive maintenance that is. * Chemical Concoctions: From her time on the streets, she knows her way around a chemistry lab, and engages in an occasional side business selling her illicit wares. Nothing addictive, that would ruin the work ethic of her employees, just a few things to help them focus (or relax). * CQC: She knows how to fight, and fight dirty. She’s not a woman of honor or discipline, and her close-quarters combat exemplifies that tenfold. * Power of Persuasion: While not the kindest person, Chie can motivate her people to do their work no matter how mundane or tedious it may be. Likely through violence, but it gets the job done. * Dark Vision: She has better sight in the dark, as well as generally better hearing than humans thanks to being a Drokan. History Chie Long was, for lack of better words, a hooligan growing up. She never really cared about the wars being waged, even as the rest of her family left the tree-homes of her relatively small town to fight on the side of the Vilar. In fact, despite her intellect, she never took anything seriously except for the nearly constant fights she engaged in at school, which only ever earned her poor marks and more suspensions than assignments. Because of her copious disciplinary issues and poor behavior, she was sent away from her home just as the wars were reaching their peak, into an academy designed for problem children such as herself. ' ' After a year of hard discipline and impulse control courses, Chie was on her way to becoming a stellar citizen of Drok and the Vilar people… then the war ended. And the planet was broken for good. She knew she couldn’t survive on her homeworld anymore and set out to do something her family had chosen to do long before her: join the military. ' ' It just made the most sense. She could get an education, get a job, and get off of Drok in one fell swoop. She signed up for the Officer’s Academy for the Interstellar Coalition; getting accepted thanks to some… less than honest scholarly records. However, now with a drive focused less on combat and more on her own survival, she was able to blow through many of her courses; taking a particular interest in engineering in a hope that she would be able to avoid the actual horrors of war and, instead, help organize people to fix ships instead. Little did she know, however, that upon being promoted to Lieutenant she would be transferred to an exploratory ship bound for the stars.